GEW Pushed to the Limit
Pushed to the Limit is a GEW PPV that takes place in the month of November. It was originally took place in October, but replaced Boiling Point as the November PPV in 2006. Pushed to the Limit 2005 Sunday 16 October 2005 Staples Center, Los Angeles, California, USA Theme Song: My Sacrifice - Creed Results in Brief Luke Ingamells def. Batista, Rob Conway & Edge to win the Intercontinental Championship Chris Jericho def. The Rock Randy Orton def. Kurt Angle to win the United States Championship Victoria def. Trish Stratus Christopher Daniels def. Shawn Michaels to win the World Champioship Pushed to the Limit 2006 Sunday 5 November 2006 Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia, USA Theme Song: N/A Results in Brief Dean Heartly def. Alex Shelly to retain the GEW Tag Team Championship Luke Ingamells def. Abyss to retain the GEW Tag Team Championship Jeff Hart def. Chris Jericho to win the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship Undertaker def. Petey Williams to win the GEW United States Championship Triple H vs Edge (Draw) Shawn Michaels def. K.C. McGrath to win the GEW World Heavyweight Championship Pushed to the Limit 2007 (will edit in soon) Results in Brief P&C Connection (The Phantom & Adam Cage) def. Martinez Sisters (Sabrina Martinez & Gabriella) and Adrenaline Rush (Josh Elwin & Chris York) to win the GEW Tag Team Championship Kirsten def. Terri Jordyn for the GEW Women's Championship Glenn Legend def. Randy Orton to retain the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship Kameron Chase def. Xavier Michaels to unify the GEW World Heavyweight Championship and the GEW Chaos Undisputed Championship Randy Orton def. Kameron Chase to win the GEW World Heavyweight Championship Pushed to the Limit 2008 Sunday 26 October 2008 Target Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA Theme Song: Push it to the Limit - Nerco and Jamey Jasta Results in Brief Heather Pheonix def. Shane Tallin, Mark Criteria, Gabriella, Jabriel Lynch, Jacke Cruz, Tyler Bishop, Tony Harrison, and Lloyd Mathews to become number one contender for the GEW Intercontinal Championship (Emlinated in ascending order) Scott Simmonds def. Troy Gafgen for the right to be called hardcore MVP Reese Black def. Sah'ta Thor to advance to the Doomsday Ladder Match Mark Chapman def. Lee Wong to win the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship (Lee was defending the title on behalf of Kameron Chase) (Title change was later over turned by Shane McGrath) Pushed to the Limit 2009 Montreal, Canada Sunday 22 November 2009 Theme Song: N/A Results in Brief Ripplemagne def. Oliver Creed, Wilde Tanke, Igor Rumpkins, Katherine Brock, Jack Savage, Double D, Arkham, James McCain, and Neilan Rusk to retain the GEW Sterling Championship (Emlimanated in ascending order) (Creed, Double D, Arkham, Savage, Neilan were fired after the match, though Creed was quickly rehired) Gabriella def. Bucky Skyler to win the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship Dwight Mare def. Sah'ta Thor to retain the GEW International Championship Youthful Image (Shelly Hollins & Faline Reynolds w/ Jay Nielson) def. The Jokers Wild (BlakJak & Spades) to win the GEW Tag Team Championship Tommy Rogue def. Arata Tanaka to win the GEW Omega Championship James Magnum def. Shane Tallin to win the GEW World Heavyweight Championship Pushed to the Limit 2010 Card has yet to be released Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:PPV Category:Shows